La Brune
by HeliosDeNoierie
Summary: Song Fic sur 'La Brune' De Louise Attaque. Première song Fic.


_Titre :_ La brune

_Genre :_ Romance

_Rating :_ Rien du tout, peut-être une prochaine fois ;)

_Personnages :_ Huddy, of course !

_Disclaimer : _Pas à moi, Les personnages appartiennent à la FOX.

_Spoilers :_ Un peu de saison 6.

Ô Lecteurs !

C'est la première fic que j'ose poster ici. Je trouve qu'il y a tellement de fic bien que je trouve les miennes nulles ... Mais on m'a un peu forcé la main (Tu te reconnaitras miss le boulet, x'D).

Voici le lien de la musique : .com/watch?v=XinIXjjl-Qs !

Have Fuuun.

_**La brune !**_

_Hier soir, j'ai flashé sur la brune  
_

Hier soir, Hier soir … Le meilleur coup de sa vie, enfin, la deuxième fois de sa vie mais toujours avec la même femme : Brune, petite mais grande avec ses talons de 12 centimètres, une beauté à couper le souffle, les bonnes proportions là ou il faut, en somme la femme fatale. Vous l'aurez compris, il parlait bien de Lisa Cuddy, directrice du Princeton Plainsboro, et doyenne de la faculté.

Hier soir, tous les deux avaient encore craqué, après presque 20 ans.

_Hier soir, j'ai navigué dans la brume  
_

Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était venu, comme l'orage, comme une bourrasque de vent, sans préméditation. Après une dispute assez violente, ils s'étaient beaucoup trop rapprochés, et s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient fini sur le canapé du bureau de la directrice.

Ça avait juste été l'extase totale, le summum du plaisir, le feu d'artifice du 14 juillet tiré devant la Tour Eiffel, ils avaient navigué sur la brume, une brume épaisse, les transportant dans leur monde le temps d'une heure, une heure qui avait filé à la vitesse de la trotteuse sur cadran d'une montre.

_On est allée sur les quais s'enlacer  
_

Non, ils n'étaient pas allés sur le quai, mais bel et bien sur le canapé. Ils s'étaient enlacés quelques temps avant qu'elle ne se lève et qu'elle lui dise que c'était une énorme erreur, qu'ils ne devaient en parler à personne, que ça resterait enfermé ici, à jamais.

Mais, lui, il n'était pas de cet avis. Certes, rien n'était prévu, lui, House, il n'avait rien prévu, pas de mauvais plan pour la faire craquer, il n'avait même pas fait de remarque sur ses formes ou ni même sur son décolleté. Non, il n'était décidément pas de cet avis, il en voulait plus, il ne dirait pas qu'il voulait une relation, franchement, le docteur House s'engager ? Non, vraiment, c'est trop idiot. Mais il aurait bien mis un compromis en route. Il aurait du moins pu avoir des rapports prolongés avec elle.

_Ce matin ca donne  
Donne toi la peine de me regarder  
Fait donc l'effort, l'effort de te retourner  
J'ai tant de peine à t'regarder  
_

Ce matin, alors que j'arrivais encore en retard, j'aurais du te voir, tu aurais du me hurler dessus, j'aime quand tu me hurles dessus, tu deviens d'autant plus belle, tu bombes la poitrine, tu montres ta supériorité, tu es une dominante, tu l'as toujours été. Ce matin, tu n'étais pas là, j'ai continué mon chemin en espérant te trouver dans mon bureau, mais il y avait juste le dossier de notre nouveau cas. Quand je t'ai croisé à la cafétéria, tu ne t'es même pas retournée, tu ne m'as pas regardé, tu me fais mal, oui, j'ai mal, oui, je ressens les choses, mais j'ai tellement du mal à le dire que je fais comme si je n'étais fait que de pierre.

_M'éloigner, m'éloigner  
M'éloigner de vous je voudrais  
_

Il savait bien que ça ne serait pas comme il l'avait prévu pendant sa soirée d'hier, face à son bourbon et à sa Vicodin. Il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle l'ignore totalement comme elle l'avait fait toute la journée. Ce qu'il voulait le plus à ce moment c'était s'éloigner, l'oublier, il ne supportait pas l'idée de la perdre, parce que oui, c'était comme la perdre. Ne plus lui parler, ne plus se lancer dans des joutes verbales interminables, c'était comme la perdre, comme perdre sa meilleure partie de la journée, ce pourquoi il repartait à la charge tous les matins. Si elle l'ignorait, cette journée n'avait plus d'intérêt, autant ne plus aller au travail, ce serait la même chose. La même chose sans cette raison, la même chose sans son rayon de soleil, la même chose sans son rayon de lune.

_Hier soir j'ai décroché la lune  
Hier soir j'ai gravi cent une dunes  
_

Hier, j'aurais été près à te décrocher la lune si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurais été près à faire n'importe quoi, gravir des montagnes, gravir des dunes de sables. J'aurais été près à donner mon âme au diable juste pour le plaisir de t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses encore et toujours. Mais tu en as décidé bien autrement.

_J'ai même poussé jusqu'à l'odeur  
D'un homme qui te revient en sueur  
_

Il s'était donné corps et âme dans leur étreinte de la veille, il y avait mis, si je puis dire, son cœur. Il l'avait entendu gémir, ses doigts agiles s'était approprié son corps, sa langue avait parcouru sa peau, cm² par cm², jusqu'à sa plus profonde intimité, ses yeux avait capturé tous ses émotions qui passaient les unes après les autres sur son visage. Il l'avait poussez à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de la posséder. Ils avaient fini tremper de sueur, mais plein de plaisir. Elle le voulait, elle l'avait eu, elle ne le voulait plus.

_Ce matin c'est  
Ote donc la tête de l'oreiller  
Fait donc chauffer le jus s'il te plait  
Mais regarde café t'as fais déborder  
_

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller travailler. Pourquoi ? C'est simple, je n'ai pas envie de voir la femme que je désire au plus profond de moi, m'ignorer comme elle l'a fait hier, c'est juste insupportable. Peut-être que si hier, j'étais allé lui parler, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là, peut-être que tout aurez avancé, peut-être qu'on aurait passé la nuit ensemble, peut-être qu'on se serait réveillé ensemble. Tout ça fait beaucoup trop de « peut-être », je n'en peux plus, je n'en veux plus de ses suppositions, ce que je veux, c'est de la certitude.

J'ai l'impression de passer trop de temps avec Wilson, je parle comme lui, non mais vraiment, il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie de me marier 3 fois, je n'en veux qu'une seule, qu'une seule …

Mais elle, elle ne me veut pas, c'est comme ça, pas autrement. Je n'irai pas contre son jugement, non, je n'irai pas lui parler, je suis bien trop fière pour ça.

Regardes-toi idiot, tu penses trop, regardes le café, enfin du moins ce qu'il en reste sur la table … Je devrais surement aller me recoucher, j'ai eu trop de mal à ôter ma tête de l'oreiller, oui, je vais aller me recoucher, c'est ça. De toute façon, rien ne m'attend, la vie n'a plus aucun sens.

_M'éloigner, m'éloigner  
M'éloigner de vous je voudrais  
_

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il aurait du passer au dessus de tout ça, la forcer à lui parler, même pour parler de rien, pour s'engueuler, encore … Mais non, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'irait pas à l'encontre de sa décision, ni demain, ni la semaine prochaine. Il voulait juste s'éloigner, partir, loin, très loin, penser à autre chose, à autre chose qu'à Elle, même si elle l'obsédait, elle l'obsédait comme une souris qui se pavane obsède un chat, comme le dernier virus de votre corps obsède vos globules blancs.

_Ce soir, je crache sur la brune  
Ce soir je crache dans la brume  
Ce soir je crache j'suis dans la lune  
Ce soir je crache sur les dunes_

Ce soir, je n'ai envie de rien, ce soir, j'attends, ce soir, je le passe dans ma tête, ma tête est transporté dans la lune, à revivre ce moment tant adoré. Ce soir, si je m'écoutai, je me révolterai, j'irai lui dire comme je la veux, où elle veut, quand elle veut. Mais non, ce soir, je le passerais sur la lune. Un jour, peut-être seras-tu prêtes, et ce jour là, tu sauras où me trouver, ce jour là, je serai là, je serais là à t'attendre … Ma Brune.

**FIN.**

Une petite rewiew Juste ici, pour me dire s'il faut que j'arrête le massacre, hi hi.


End file.
